


krypton time of the month  challenge

by bluejugoking



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejugoking/pseuds/bluejugoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u have a Suoerman and Superboy challenge for a funny story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	krypton time of the month  challenge

hi i have an idea for a one-shot for Superman or Superboy having a kryptonian period i notice in many story's that they always mad batman and robin the angry wife of there relationship with Superman and superboy often making the bat's the girl in there relationship instead of the supers so i wan this to be change that's why i'm making this challenge with how a kryptonian period works. 

While female kryptonian go into heat annually, and get "heated" in other occasions with the same casualty and frequency that males of our species get erect, male kryptonian rut monthly. Every month, their testes grow over productive, building significant amounts pressure not only in said testes, but their prostate as well. This not only makes the male kryptonian irritable, and emotional, but also so sensitive to touch in that region, that they are instinctively wary of "relief" from anyone that's not a male; note that while that would obviously not include vaginal intercourse, but that mating a male in this state is practically guaranteed to end in a pregnancy, and very few femals at any given time are willing to go through with that. Another complication is that they can't "get it up" as they typically do- they are typically at half "mast", and will reach full pole mode at random intervals. Towards the end, full erections are more and more frequent. It is at this time that their bodies rid themselves of their surplus supply- in one instantaneous burst. In short, they ejaculate so hard that they cramp, and this soreness from said cramps typically last a day. The process starts when their bodies get rid of the current sperm supply, what is referred to as a "spurt" as this happens while just their "heads" are visible from the sheaths; this typically happens during sleep. From spurt, to the final cramps, the process can last anywhere from 2-7 days. While a colt's first rutting will last a couple of days, they will fluctuate in length until they average out at about 3-5 days- depending on the stallion. As one can imagine, this can be a very trying period for young boy. Products to help the male's basically boil down to ice pack slings for the male packages, "socks" to absorb leakage, and herbal pills/teas to help curb the sperm production, and a pain reliever/ muscle relaxer for the cramps; the difference is marginal, but very, very much appreciated. They are also given special sheets that are both easily absorbent and washable. While it is typical for a male nurse to be allowed to help boy's and man through this time, mares either specialized training as a nurse, a full MD.  
Final note: While leaking when running is not the norm, it is not uncommon.  
I can go on and on with that, but I think that lays down some nice ground work.

**Author's Note:**

> make it real


End file.
